<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clan of Three by TheKeeperofBabyYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683748">Clan of Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda'>TheKeeperofBabyYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paz appreciates Dins parenting skills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clan of Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/gifts">HippoHope</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/gifts">memory_bees</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first pairing story, I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paz watched from the ladder as Din swayed softly, the baby in his arms was fussing a bit, “Hush, hush.” Din soothed as he swayed softly, “You are okay, I've got you.” Dins voice was soft and raspy. Paz felt honored to witness this tender moment between father and son, he rested back against the ladder, just watching.</p><p>	“You are good with him.” Paz finally says, his voice startling both Din and the kid, they jump and look at him, “How long have you been standing there?” Din asks, huffing at him, sounding slightly annoyed.</p><p>	“Long enough to see how good you are with him.” Paz replies, sounding a bit amused as he notices Din swaying again. He could practically hear Din roll his eyes, the smaller man looks down at the child in his arms and sighs softly. </p><p>	“No I'm not, you haven’t seen the sleepless nights, the tears, the pleading.” Din says, “I have no idea what I'm doing, he picked me for some reason, I think his thinking was flawed.” He mutters, the kid lets out a soft, sad sound, smacking Dins chest plate lightly.</p><p>	Din and Paz both looked shocked at the disapproving sound the kid makes at Dins comments. Din sighs again, “Alright, alright, I hear you.” Din grumbles. Paz slowly comes over and strokes the kids ears, staring down at him with a chuckle. </p><p>	“Maybe he can just tell that you are worthy of his affection.” Paz says, his voice soft as he cups the back of Dins helmet, pulling him close, touching their foreheads together. “You are good enough, you deserve his love and he deserves yours.” Paz says, his voice a low rumble.</p><p>	“I saw your kindness when we were younger, you try to hide it, but you are so kind and so strong.” Paz says, his hand moving down to Dins neck, rubbing gently. “How many people would go back for him? How many would care for him like you? You struggle, but everyone does.” His voice was firm, his touch was gentle though. </p><p>	The kid coos happily from his place between them, patting both of their chest plates with another pleased sound. Din swallowed hard, his eyes damp, he reached up a hand and gripped the back of Paz's neck, keeping their heads together.</p><p>	“I….” He swallows again, “How can you still make me speechless, you ass.” Din manages to get out, tapping their helmets together as Paz laughs. “Way to ruin the moment, Din.” He says, earning a wet chuckle from the other man.</p><p>	Paz gives the kid a gentle head pat before holding Dins waist gently, “I would love to be part of your clan, if you will have me.” He sounded...almost shy, which shocked Din, he cant form words for a moment.</p><p>	“Paz...you already were, I think you always have been, even if we didn’t admit it.” He finally manages to say. Even with the helmet, Din could tell Paz had the biggest smile on his face. </p><p>	“That’s probably true, but I wanted to hear you say it, I wanted to make sure it was true.” He says, hugging Din and the kid, picking them up, earning a startled yelp from the smaller man.</p><p>	“Put me down!” Din squirms in his arms, the kid is giggling happily, squished lightly between the two warriors. “You are gonna squish him!” Din says, wiggling, his words had no bite to them, probably because his arms were full of a giggling baby.</p><p>	Paz relents and lets them down, touching their helmets together again, “You are beautiful, Din Djarin,” He murmurs, Din lets out a soft sound, his cheeks bright red under his helmet. </p><p>	The kid snuggles against Dins chest, looking quite pleased with himself, Din squints at the baby suspiciously, before he sighs and rubs his head. “A clan of three.” He murmurs, smiling at the sound of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>